The One with I Do
by onewritergirl447
Summary: Oliver and Felicity tie the knot. *(Barry and Iris are mentioned)


A/N: Inspired by the 6x09 promo where Oliver and Felicity get married.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters. All rights go to the producers and creator.

After spending all that time on the island, Oliver wasn't sure about anything much less who he could trust. He didn't know what kind of man he was or if there was anything that could take this newfound darkness away. All he knew was that today he was marrying the love of his life.

He stood at the altar waiting with Diggle who was officiating. He was wearing the same tuxedo he had worn at Barry and Iris's wedding. After what felt like an eternity, the band started to play "Here comes the bride" and she came in. She was wearing a simple, elegant white lace dress that she looked absolutely stunning in. He was completely blown away by how beautiful she was. She was always beautiful. Today it was different though because she was wearing her wedding dress. She was going to be his _**wife**_ and he was going to be her _**husband**_. They were getting _**married.**_

Finally, she was in front of him and Diggle started to speak.

"Please be seated. Friends and family today we are gathered to celebrate the love between Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Megan Smoak. Who is going to be giving the bride away in marriage?"

"That would be her father and I," Donna said as she held onto Felicity's arm.

Felicity's mother and father both let go of her arms and kissed her on the cheek before taking a seat. Diggle cleared his throat before starting again.

"I have known Oliver and Felicity for the past six years. I have watched them do this dance for so long and I cannot think of two people who are better suited for each other. Oliver is one of the most stubborn and strongest people I have ever met. Then six years ago, he walked into the IT department at Queen Consolidated with a bullet ridden laptop. That is when he met Felicity. From then on, I have watched him open up to her and allow her to be the one to take away some of the darkness. They are the ones who light each other's way. They have both lost and found themselves in each other all while overcoming anything that stands in their way. Now Felicity and Oliver have both prepared their own vows."

"Five years ago, when I got back from the island, I didn't think that anything or anyone could take away the darkness that was in me. I didn't even know what kind of man I was. Then I walked your cubicle at Queen Consolidated with a bullet ridden laptop. You were chewing on a red pen. You were the first person that I could trust and see as a person. I am a better man because of you Felicity. You saw me for who I was and the man that I could be. I couldn't be who I am without you and I am so glad that I walked into the IT department that day. That was the day my life changed. You brought out the light in me. You are my always and I will be yours for as long as you let me."

"When you walked into my life five years ago, my life changed for the better. I remember that day you walked into the IT department because that was the day my life changed. You showed me that I could be more then what I thought I could be. You opened my heart in ways that I never imagined. We lost and found ourselves in each other. I wouldn't trade it for the world because I found everything I have ever been looking for my whole life. You are my hero, best friend, partner, and the love of my life. You say I am the one who lights your way but you light my way too. You are an amazing man and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Diggle takes the rings from Barry and Iris who had been holding onto them during the ceremony. He offers them out to Oliver and Felicity before speaking again.

"Now we will move onto the rings. Oliver, repeat after me: I, Oliver Jonas Queen, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and how it will last forever."

"I, Oliver Jonas Queen, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and how it will last forever," Oliver repeats as he slips the ring onto Felicity's finger.

"Felicity, repeat after me: I, Felicity Megan Smoak, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and how it will last forever."

"I, Felicity Megan Smoak, give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you and how it will last forever," Felicity repeats as she slips the ring into Oliver's finger.

"It is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Oliver wasted no time taking Felicity's face in his hands and sealing their commitment with a kiss.

"It's about time!" Thea shouted from the audience.

Oliver and Felicity chuckled as they both made their way to their reception. From that day forward, if you asked them what the best day of their lives was, the response was the same for both of them. It was the day that they became Mr. and Mrs. Smoak-Queen.


End file.
